The effort of this project will be directed at the development of an extensive evaluation of a model program for the diversion of young people from the juvenile justice system. The program to be evaluated is the Boise Youth Service Bureau, the work of which is significant because it provides ways not only out of the correctional system, but by evolving youth involvement procedures containing work and educational experiences, it also creates new avenues into legitimate careers. The purpose of the proposed activity will be to pull together existing information, to obtain explicit commitments to program directions, to develop specific and appropriate outcome measures, and then to put together the many different design components (classical randomized experimental groups, organizational flow diagrams, interview panels) into a coherent and comprehensive evaluation program.